flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Blazefire
Blazefire is a thickset, dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes. Description Apperance Blazefire is unusually thickset, having a muscular and wide build. She is broad-shouldered and has a powerful build. She has a wide forehead and slightly disproportionate paws that seem to be too small for her body. Her fur is thick but nor long and is often tangled, no matter how hard she tries to groom it. Her eyes a dark green and intense. They are wide and contrast lightly with her ginger appearance. She also has long, stygian claws that often tear on the ground. Personality Blazefire has a calm, pondering demeanor. Unlike her name, she has no fiery temper or passionate emotions. In fact, she is rather passive and slow on the rise to anger. This allows her to think before she acts, but sometimes makes others think her weak and an easy victim. She sometimes overthinks things and gets herself into an intellectual mess. She varies greatly from her half-sister Ivy, who often rushes into things without thinking and makes a fool of herself. Blazefire is the complete opposite, but sometimes she has to learn how to take risks and improvise. Skills Blazefire has ferocious battle skills that she rarely puts into play. Not to get her wrong- she does get defeated and beaten sometimes, but learns from her mistakes once she gets over the failure. Blazefire has been lucky not to face mortal danger in her life, but her skills are sharp and vicious from her life as a rogue. Her tracking skills are mediocre, which results in slightly not-above-average hunting skills. However, Blazefire is often successful at bringing home a catch and doesn't underestimate the value of hunting. She thinks her calmer personality will result in her being a good mentor. Eager to try this out, Blazefire had her eye on Cinderfire's daughter, Scorchkit, whom she thinks is a lively kit who has lots of potential. She is currently mentoring Scorchpaw. History Life Redriver was her mother, then going by the name Red. Blazefire did not know who her father was and was never raised with him. She and her mother lived in the woods for a while alone, when a group of cats moved in. The realized they could not fight these cats, so they joined them. This group was ScorchClan, the one place Blazefire calls home. Roleplay Coming soon Pedigree 'Mother: 'Redriver 'Father: '''Unknown '''Half-Sister: 'Ivy 'Aunt: 'Nightwing. 'Uncle: 'Pine 'Cousins: 'Apple, Clover, Thorn Life Images Blazefire.png Blazefire as a warrior. Relationships Family Redriver Mother and daughter have a complicated relationship. Being rogues who opted to join the Clan after being invaded by said Clan, they are not exceptional close to the other warriors. They stay in each other's company and don't mind it, though Redriver is not Blazefire's most favorite cat. However, she loves her mother and would give her life for Redriver. Their relationship is close in the sense that they are very open with each other, but Blazefire disrespects her mother a slight bit, and Redriver is a bit distant as she consider's Blazefire's father not her true love. Ivy Blazefire has never met Ivy, nor does she know that the conspiring she-cat lives nearby. She was never told by her mother that she had a half-sister, nor does she know about her mother's sister Nightwing. However, the she-cat picked up on clues the and slip-of-tongues from her mother that said that she had another mate and siblings. When Blazefire finally confronted her, Redriver reluctantly told her that she had once been mates with Pine, and had a she-cat as a kit. Blazefire wants to meet Ivy, and hopes that they will become close. This is not likely though. Friends and Clanmates Willowstar Blazefire is loyal to her leader and trusts her judgement on most occasions. She doesn't believe in munity against a leader and will make sure Willowstar knows if she is uncomfortable with something. Blazefire used to resent the leader for bringing the Clan to her home, but got over this when she realized Willowstar had no idea they were staying there. Scorchpaw Blazefire is amused by Scorchpaw's eagerness and energy, which reminds her of herself when she was a younger cat. She is fond of her first apprentice and feels protective towards her. Wispheart Blazefire doesn't know the tom well. From their few exchanges she has gathered that he is a loyal warrior to ScorchClan and respects him for that. They mildly clashed heads once when Wispheart was determind to drive Scorchclaw away while Blazefire wanted to speak with him. Other Scorchclaw. Blazefire was one of the cats who wanted to hear Scorchclaw out. She believed that he had a fair point, and sympathized his frustration in finding out that a new Clan leader had taken over. However, she didn't understand exactly what he was going through and in the end became fed up with his hostile attitude. She put up with him because she admired his fighting spirit and felt that it was unfair he was denied even entry into the Clan. Trivia * Blazefire was once Blazey's main fursona. Guess where her nickname comes from? * Originally, Blazefire was a pale brown tabby. Blazey changed this because she didn't think it fit her name. * Blazey has a fanfiction dedicated to her on WFW. Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Living Category:ScorchClan Cats Category:Cats Owned by Blazey